Δαρβίνος Κάρολος
Δαρβίνος Κάρολος Darwin Carolus thumb|300px| [[Δαρβίνος ]] Ο Κάρολος Ροβέρτος Δαρβίνος (12 Φεβρουαρίου, 1809 - 19 Απριλίου, 1882) ήταν Βρετανός φυσιοδίφης ο οποίος έμεινε διάσημος στην ιστορία ως ο θεμελιωτής της θεωρίας της Εξέλιξης, καθώς και ως εισηγητής της θεωρίας της φυσικής επιλογής, μέσω της οποίας πρότεινε ότι συντελείται η εξέλιξη. Η θεωρία της εξέλιξης αποτελεί σήμερα αναπόσπαστο μέρος της βιολογίας. Εισαγωγή Ανέπτυξε επίσης μεγάλο ενδιαφέρον για τη Φυσική Ιστορία όταν σπούδαζε Ιατρική και μετά Θεολογία στο πανεπιστήμιο. Το πενταετές ταξίδι του με το πλοίο Beagle και το όλο συγγραφικό του έργο τον κατέστησε διάσημο ως γεωλόγο και πολύ καλό συγγραφέα. Οι παρατηρήσεις του στην Βιολογία τον οδήγησαν να μελετήσει τη μετάλλαξη των ειδών και να αναπτύξει τη θεωρία του για τη φυσική επιλογή το 1838. Είχε πολύ καλή επίγνωση του γεγονότος ότι πολλοί άλλοι είχαν τιμωρηθεί αυστηρά για τέτοιες "αιρετικές" ιδέες, όμως, συνέχισε τις έρευνες του, μιλώντας μόνο στους πιο στενούς του φίλους, μέχρι να συγκεντρώσει τις αποδείξεις που χρειαζόταν. Το 1858 όμως, όταν έμαθε ότι ο Άλφρεντ Ράσελ Wallas είχε αναπτύξει μια παρόμοια θεωρία, αναγκάστηκε να δημοσιοποιήσει πρόωρα τη θεωρία του. Το βιβλίο του On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, or The Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life (που συνήθως αναφέρεται ως Η καταγωγή των ειδών) που εκδόθηκε το 1859 καθιέρωσε την εξέλιξη από κοινή καταγωγή σαν την πρωταρχική επιστημονική εξήγηση για την πολυποικιλότητα στην φύση. Εκλέχτηκε μέλος της Βασιλικής Ακαδημίας και συνέχισε τις έρευνες του. Έγραψε μια σειρά από βιβλία που αναφέρονται σε φυτά και ζώα συμπεριλαβανομένου του ανθρώπου. Τα πιο σημαντικα είναι είναι το The Descent of Man, and Selection in Relation to Sex και το The Expression of the Emotions in Man and Animals. Το τελευταίο του βιβλίο του Δαρβίνου ασχολείται με τους γεωσκώληκες. Σε αναγνώριση της σπουδαιότητάς του, ο Δαρβίνος τάφηκε στο Αββαείο του Γουέστμινστερ, κοντά στον Ουίλιαμ Χέρσελ και τον Ισαάκ Νεύτωνα. Βιογραφία Πρώιμη περίοδος Ο Κάρολος Δαρβίνος γεννήθηκε στο Σρούσμπερυ του Σροπσάιαρ του Ηνωμένου Βασιλείου στις 12 Φεβρουαρίου του 1809. Ήταν το πέμπτο παιδί, από έξι, του γιατρού της καλής κοινωνίας Ροβέρτου Δαρβίνου και της Susannah Darwin (Γουέτζγουντ). Ήταν εγγονός του Έρασμου Δαρβίνου από την πλευρά του πατέρα του και του Γιοσάια Γουέτζγουντ (Josiah Wedgwood) από την μητέρα του• και οι δύο απόγονοι της σημαντικής οικογένειας Darwin — Wedgwood. Η οικογένεια αυτή ανήκε στην εκκλησία των Ουνιταριανών. Η μητέρα του πέθανε όταν ήταν μόλις οκτώ ετών. Όταν πήγε στο σχολείο τον επόμενο χρόνο ζούσε εκεί ως εσώκλειστος μαθητής. Το 1825 πέρασε το καλοκαίρι του ως βοηθός του πατέρα του προσπαθώντας να θεραπεύσουν τους φτωχούς του Σροπσάιαρ (Shropshire). Τον ίδιο χρόνο ο Δαρβίνος πήγε στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Εδιμβούργου για να σπουδάσει ιατρική, αλλά η αποστροφή του για τις μεθόδους της Χειρουργικής τον έκανε να αμελεί τις σπουδές του στην ιατρική. Διδάχτηκε τη μέθοδο της ταρίχευσης από τον Τζον Έντμοντστοουν, έναν απελευθερωμένο μαύρο σκλάβο, ο οποίος του έλεγε συναρπαστικές ιστορίες για τα τροπικά δάση της Νοτίου Αμερικής. Στον δεύτερο χρόνο του στο πανεπιστήμιο ενδιαφέρθηκε και έγινε μέλος σε φοιτητικές κοινότητες που ασχολούνταν με την φυσική ιστορία. Ήταν μαθητής του Ρόμπερτ Έντμουντ Γκραντ, ο οποίος υπήρξε πρωτοπόρος στην ανάπτυξη των θεωριών του Jean-Baptiste [[Lamarck και του παππού του Δαρβίνου, Έρασμου, που αφορούσαν την εξέλιξη δια της κληρονομικότητας των επίκτητων χαρακτηριστικών. Ο Δαρβίνος συμμετείχε στις έρευνες του Γκραντ για τον κύκλο ζωής των θαλάσσιων ζώων στις ακτές του Firth of Forth. Από τις έρευνες αυτές προέκυψαν στοιχεία ομολογίας, της ριζοσπαστικής δηλαδή θεωρίας ότι όλα τα ζώα έχουν παρόμοια όργανα και διαφέρουν μόνο σε πολυπλοκότητα. Το Μάρτιο του 1827 ο Δαρβίνος έκανε μια παρουσίαση στην κοινότητα Plinian της ανακάλυψης του ότι τα μαύρα σπορία που βρίσκονται συχνά στα κελύφη των στρειδιών είναι αυγά βδέλλας. Παρακολούθησε επίσης τα μαθήματα φυσικής ιστορίας του Ρόμπερτ Τζέημσον, μαθαίνοντας για τη στρωματογραφική Γεωλογία και τον τρόπο που ταξινομούνται τα φυτά όταν βοηθούσε με εργασίες στις εκτεταμένες συλλογές του Μουσείου του Πανεπιστημίου του Εδιμβούργου. Το 1827 ο πατέρας του, δυστυχισμένος που ο νεότερος γιός του δεν ενδιαφερόταν να γίνει γιατρός, με έξυπνο τρόπο τον ενέγραψε σε έναν κύκλο προπτυχιακών μαθημάτων τέχνης (Bachelor of Arts) στο Christ's College, του Πανεπιστημίου του Κέμπριτζ, ώστε να μπορέσει να γίνει κληρικός. Αυτή ήταν μια λογική κίνηση καριέρας σε μια εποχή που οι Αγγλικανοί ιερείς αμοίβονταν με ένα αξιόλογο εισόδημα, και οι περισσότεροι φυσιοδίφες στην Αγγλία ήταν κληρικοί που θεωρούσαν μέρος των καθηκόντων τους να "εξερευνούν τα θαύματα της δημιουργίας του Θεού". Στο Κέμπριτζ, ο Δαρβίνος ενδιαφερόταν περισσότερο για την ιππασία και την σκοποβολή παρά την μελέτη. Μαζί με τον εξάδελφο του Ουίλιαμ Δαρβίνο Φόξ, έγινε μανιώδης συλλέκτης σκαθαριών, ακολουθώντας τη μόδα της εποχής του. Ο Φοξ τον συνέστησε στον καθηγητή βοτανολογίας Αιδεσιμότατο Τζον Στήβενς Χένσλοου, ως ειδικό για τα σκαθάρια. Ο Δαρβίνος στη συνέχεια παρακολούθησε το μάθημα φυσικής ιστορίας του Χένσλοου, και έγινε ο αγαπημένος του μαθητής. Μάλιστα, είχε γίνει γνωστός ως "ο άνθρωπος που συμβαδίζει με τον Χένσλοου". Όταν άρχισαν να πλησιάζουν οι εξετάσεις, ο Δαρβίνος συγκεντρώθηκε περισσότερο στη μελέτη και έκανε ιδιαίτερα μαθήματα με τον Χένσλοου στα Μαθηματικά και την θεολογία. Ο Δαρβίνος ενθουσιάστηκε με τα έργα του Ουίλιαμ Πάλεϋ, και κυρίως με το επιχείρημα της ύπαρξης θεϊκού σχεδίου στη φύση. Στις εξετάσεις του Ιανουαρίου του 1831, πήγε αρκετά καλά στην θεολογία, στις κλασσικές μελέτες, μαθηματικά και φυσική, με αποτέλεσμα να καταταγεί δέκατος ανάμεσα σε άλλους 178 επιτυχόντες. Οι στεγαστικές προϋποθέσεις κράτησαν το Δαρβίνο στο Κέμπριτζ μέχρι τον Ιούνιο. Ακολουθώντας το παράδειγμα και τις συμβουλες του Χένσλοου δεν βιαζόταν καθόλου να λάβει το χρίσμα. Εμπνευσμένος απο τη Προσωπική Αφήγηση του Αλεξάντερ φον Χούμπολτ, σχεδίαζε να επισκεφτεί την νήσο Μαδέρα για να μελετήσει φυσική ιστορία στους τροπικούς μαζί με κάποιους συμφοιτητές του μετά την αποφοίτησή τους. Για να προετοιμαστεί, παρακολούθησε το μάθημα γεωλογίας του Αιδεσιμότατου Άνταμ Σέτζγουικ, ενός ισχυρού υποστηρικτή του θεϊκού σχεδίου, και το καλοκαίρι πήγε μαζί του για να βοηθήσει στην χαρτογράφηση γεωλογικών στρωμάτων στην Ουαλλία. Καθώς ερευνούσε μόνος του τα γεωλογικά στρώματα, τα σχέδιά του να επισκεφτεί τη Μαδέρα ματαιώθηκαν, καθώς έλαβε ένα μήνυμα ότι ο φίλος που θα τον συνόδευε είχε πεθάνει. Ωστόσο όταν επέστρεψε από την Ουαλία, έλαβε ένα άλλο γράμμα. Ο Χένσλοου είχε προτείνει τον Δαρβίνο για την (άνευ πληρωμής) εθελοντική θέση του βοηθού του Ρόμπερτ Φιτζρόυ, κυβερνήτη του πολεμικού πλοίου Beagle. Το Beagle θα αναχωρούσε για μια εξερευνητική αποστολή δύο χρόνων για να καταγράψει τις ακτές της Νότιας Αμερικής. Ήταν μεγάλη ευκαιρíα για τον Δαρβίνο για να αναπτύξει την καριέρα του φυσιοδίφη. Ο πατέρας του αντιτάχθηκε στο ταξίδι αυτό θεωρώντας ότι ήταν χάσιμο χρόνου, αλλά μεταπείστηκε από τον Josiah Wedgwood II. Το ταξίδι αυτό τελικά οδήγησε σε μια εκστρατεία πέντε ετών η οποία επέφερε δραματικές αλλαγές σε πολλές επιστήμες. Το ταξίδιο με το Beagle Η ερευνητική εκστρατεία του Beagle διείρκησε πέντε χρόνια. Ο Δαρβίνος πέρασε τα δύο τρίτα του χρόνου του ερευνώντας στη στεριά. Μελέτησε μια μεγάλη ποικιλία γεωλογικών χαρακτηριστικών, απολιθώματα και ζώντες οργανισμούς και συνάντησε πολλούς διαφορετικούς λαούς, ιθαγενείς και αποίκους. Συγκέντρωσε με μεθοδικότητα έναν τεράστιο αριθμό δειγμάτων, πολλά από τα οποία ήταν καινούρια για την επιστήμη. Αυτό εδραίωσε τη φήμη του ως φυσιοδίφη και τον κατέστησε έναν από τους πρóδρoμους στον τομέα της οικολογίας, και κυρίως όσον αφορά την έννοια της βιοκοινότητας. Οι εκτεταμένες, λεπτομερείς σημειώσεις του φανέρωσαν το ταλέντο του στην ανάπτυξη θεωριών και αποτέλεσαν τη βάση για το μετέπειτα έργο του, ενώ παράλληλα διεύρυναν το κοινωνικό, πολιτικό και ανθρωπολογικό πεδίο αντίληψης των περιοχών που επισκέφθηκε. Κατά την διάρκεια του ταξιδιού ο Δαρβίνος διάβασε το βιβλίο του Κάρολου Λάιελ Αρχές της Γεωλογίας (Principles of Geology), το οποίο εξηγεί ότι τα γεωλογικά χαρακτηριστικά είναι το αποτέλεσμα σταδιακών διαδικασιών σε πολύ μεγάλες χρονικές διάρκειες. Στην αλληλογραφία του έγραφε ότι έβλεπε τους διάφορους γεωλογικούς σχηματισμούς «σαν να είχε τα μάτια του Λάιελ»: θεώρησε πως οι πεδιάδες με όστρακα και βότσαλα που είδε στην Παταγονία ήταν υψωμένες ακτές. Στη Χιλή, βίωσε την εμπειρία του σεισμού, και παρατήρησε στρώσεις από μύδια που είχαν ξεβραστεί στη στεριά ψηλότερα από το επίπεδο της πλυμμηρίδας, κάτι που φανέρωνε ανύψωση του εδάφους. Ακόμα και σε μεγάλα ύψη στις Άνδεις, κατάφερε να συλλέξει όστρακα. Υπέθεσε ότι κοραλλιογενείς ύφαλοι σχηματίζονται σε βυθιζόμενα ηφαιστειογενή βουνά, μια ιδέα που επιβεβαιώθηκε όταν το Beagle εξερεύνησε τα νησιά Cocos (Keeling). Στη Νότια Αμερική ανακάλυψε απολιθώματα γιγάντιων εξαφανισμένων θηλαστικών περιλαμβανομένων των μεγαθηρίων και γλυπτοδόντων σε γεωλογικά στρώματα που δεν έδειχναν σημάδια καταστροφής ή αλλαγής κλίματος. Έκεινη την εποχή, πίστευε ότι ήταν παρόμοια με είδη της Αφρικής, αλλά μετά το ταξίδι ο Ρίτσαρντ Όουεν απέδειξε ότι τα λείψανα ανήκαν σε ζώα που σχετίζονταν με ζωντανούς οργανισμούς της ίδιας περιοχής. Στην Αργεντινή δύο είδη ρέας (είδος πτηνού που μοιάζει με στρουθοκάμηλο) ζούσαν σε ξεχωριστές αλλά μερικώς συμπίπτουσες περιοχές. Στα Νησιά Γκαλαπάγκος ο Δαρβίνος ανακάλυψε ότι οι ατριχόρνιθες (mockingbirds) διέφεραν από νησί σε νησί, και επιστρέφοντας στη Βρετανία έμαθε ότι οι χελώνες και οι σπίνοι των νησιών Γκαλαπάγκος ανήκαν σε ξεχωριστά είδη, ανάλογα με το συγκεκριμένο νησί στο οποίο ζούσαν. Το μαρσιποφόρο καγκουρώ της Αυστραλίας και ο πλατύπους ήταν τόσο εντυπωσιακά και ασυνήθιστα ζώα, που του προκάλεσαν τη σκέψη ότι «Ένας άπιστος...θα μπορούσε να αναφωνήσει: Σαφώς δύο διαφορετικοί δημιουργοί πρέπει να έχουν βάλει το χέρι τους». Όλα αυτά που είδε τον προβλημάτισαν και ενώ στην πρώτη έκδοση του The Voyage of the Beagle εξήγησε την κατανομή των ειδών υπό το φως των ιδεών περί "κέντρων της δημιουργίας" του Κάρολου Λάιελ, σε μεταγενέστερες εκδόσεις αυτού του ημερολογίου προμήνυσε τη χρήση της πανίδας των νησιών Γκαλαπάγκος σαν ενδείξεις της εξέλιξης: "μπορεί κανείς να φανταστεί ότι από την αρχική πρεριορισμένη ποικιλότητα πουλιών σ΄αυτό το αρχιπέλαγος, κάθε ένα είδος μετεξελίχθηκε σε διαφορετικά είδη." Τρεις ιθαγενείς ιεραπόστολοι επέστρεψαν με το Beagle στην Γη Πυρός. Είχαν εκπολιτιστεί στην Αγγλία τα δύο προηγούμενα χρόνια, ωστόσο οι συγγενείς τους φαίνονταν στον Δαρβίνο «άγριοι», λίγο πιο πάνω από ζώα. Μέσα σε ένα χρόνο, οι ιεραπόστολοι υιοθέτησαν ξανά το σκληρό και πρωτόγονο τρόπο ζωής της φυλής τους, αλλά αυτό ήταν δική τους επιλογή και δεν ήθελαν να επιστρέψουν στον «πολιτισμό». Αυτή η εμπειρία και η απέχθειά του για τη δουλεία και για άλλες μορφές βίας που είδε σε άλλα μέρη, όπως η κακομεταχείριση των ιθαγενών από τους Άγγλους εποίκους στην Τανζανία, έπεισαν το Δαρβίνο ότι η κακομεταχείριση ανθρώπων βασισμένη στην έννοια της φυλής δεν δικαιολογείτο ηθικά. Τώρα πίστευε ότι η ανθρωπότητα δεν ήταν τόσο απομακρυσμένη από τα ζώα όσο πίστευαν οι κληρικοί φίλοι του. Ενώ βρισκόταν στο πλοίο, ο Δαρβίνος υπέφερε από ναυτία. Τον Οκτώβριο του 1833 αρρώστησε με πυρετό στην Αργεντινή, και τον Ιούλιο του 1834, ενώ επέστρεφε από τις Άνδεις στο Valparaíso, ένιωσε άρρωστος και πέρασε ένα μήνα στο κρεβάτι. Από το 1837 και μετά, ο Δαρβίνος ήταν επανειλημμένα κατάκοιτος με επεισόδια στομαχόπονου, έμετου, πυρετού, ταχυπαλμιών, ρίγους και άλλων συμπτωμάτων. Αυτά τα συμπτώματα τον επηρέαζαν κυρίως σε εποχές άγχους, όπως όταν συμμετείχε σε συναντήσεις ή σε διαμάχες σχετικά με τη θεωρία του. Η αιτία της ασθένειας του Δαρβίνου παρέμενε άγνωστη κατά τη διάρκεια της ζωής του, και οι προσπάθειες για θεραπεία δεν είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία. Πρόσφατες εικασίες υποστήριξαν ότι στη Νότια Αμερική κόλλησε την ασθένεια Chagas από τσιμπήματα εντόμων, κάτι που οδήγησε σε περαιτέρω προβλήματα. Άλλες πιθανολογούμενες αιτίες ήταν τα ψυχοσωματικά προβλήματα και η ασθένεια του Ménière. Σταδιοδρομία στις επιστήμες, αρχή της θεωρίας Όσο ο Δαρβίνος ήταν ακόμα στο ταξίδι ο Χένσλοου καλλιεργούσε προσεκτικά την υπόληψη του πρώην μαθητή του δίνοντας πρόσβαση σε επιλεγμένους φυσιοδίφες στα δείγματα απολιθωμάτων και στα εκτυπωμένα γεωλογικά συγγράμματα του Δαρβίνου. Όταν το Beagle επέστρεψε στις 2 Οκτωβρίουτου 1836 ο Δαρβίνος ήταν ήδη διάσημος ανάμεσα στους επιστημονικούς κύκλους. Επισκέφτηκε το σπίτι του στο Σρούσμπερι και ο πατέρας του εξασφάλισε επενδύσεις ώστε ο Δαρβίνος να μπορέσει να γίνει αυτοχρηματοδοτούμενος ευγενής επιστήμονας. Ο Δαρβίνος τότε πήγε στο Κέμπριτζ και έπεισε τον Χένσλοου να δουλέψει στις βοτανικές περιγραφές των σύγχρονων φυτών που είχε συλλέξει. Έπειτα ο Δαρβίνος έψαξε στα επιστημονικά ιδρύματα του Λονδίνου για να βρεί τους καλύτερους φυσιοδίφες που θα ήταν διαθέσιμοι να περιγράψουν τις άλλες συλλογές του, ώστε να εκδοθούν εγκαίρως. Ο Κάρολος Λάιελ συνάντησε με προθυμία το Δαρβίνο στις 29 Οκτωβρίου και τον σύστησε στον ανερχόμενο ανατόμο Ρίτσαρντ Όουεν. Αφού ασχολήθηκε με τη συλλογή απολιθωμένων οστών του Δαρβίνου στο Βασιλικό Κολέγιο Χειρουργών, ο Όουεν προκάλεσε μεγάλη έκπληξη αποκαλύπτοντας ότι μερικά από τα απολιθώματα προέρχονταν από γιγαντιαία τρωκτικά και βραδύποδες, που είχαν εκλείψει. Αυτό ενίσχυσε τη φήμη του Δαρβίνου. Με την ενθουσιώδη υποστήριξη του Λάϊελ, ο Δαρβίνος ανακοίνωσε την πρώτη εργασία του στη Geological Society του Λονδίνου στις 4 Ιανουαρίου του 1837, υποστηρίζοντας ότι η Νότιος Αμερική σιγά σιγά αναδυόταν. Την ίδια μέρα παρουσίασε δείγματα θηλαστικών και πτηνών στην Zoological Society του Λονδίνου. Ο George Robert Waterhouse ανέλαβε την μελέτη των θηλαστικών. Ο ορνιθολόγος Τζον Γκουλντ αποκάλυψε ότι τα πουλιά από τα νησιά Γκαλαπάγκος που ο Δαρβίνος αναγνώρισε ως τρωγλοδύτες, κοτσίφια και σπίνους, ήταν όλα σπίνοι αλλά ανήκαν σε διαφορετικά είδη. Άλλοι πάνω στο Beagle, περιλαμβανομένου του Φιτζρόϋ, είχαν επίσης συλλέξει τέτοια δείγματα πουλιών και ήταν πιο προσεκτικοί με τις σημειώσεις τους, βοηθώντας έτσι τον Δαρβίνο να βρεί από ποιό νήσι προερχόταν κάθε είδος. Στο Λονδίνο ο Δαρβίνος έμεινε με τον προοδευτικό αδελφό του Έρασμο και συνάντησε σε δείπνα σοφούς που πίστευαν ότι ο Θεός όρισε τη ζωή εκ των προτέρων με φυσικούς νόμους αντί για εκ των υστέρων και εκ θαύματος δημιουργίες. Η φίλη του αδερφού του Harriet Martineau ήταν συγγραφέας, της οποίας οι ιστορίες προωθούσαν το κίνημα των μεταρρυθμίσεων στην κοινωνική ασφάλιση. Οι επιστημονικοί κύκλοι ασχολούνταν με ιδέες για την μετάλλαξη των ειδών, ιδέες που ήταν συνδεδεμένες με το κίνημα του πολιτικού ριζοσπαστισμού. Ο Δαρβίνος προτιμούσε τον καθωσπρεπισμό των φίλων του λεκτόρων στο Κέμπριτζ, αν και οι ιδέες του επεκτεινόταν πέρα από την πίστη ότι η φυσική ιστορία πρέπει να δικαιώνει τη θρησκεία και την κοινωνική τάξη. Στις 17 Φεβρουαρίου 1837, ο Λάιελ παρουσίασε, μέσω τους προεδρικής του ομιλίας, τα μέχρι στιγμής ευρήματα του Όουεν από τα απολιθώματα του Δαρβίνου στην Γεωγραφική Κοινότητα και τόνισε ότι τα εξαφανισμένα είδη σχετίζονταν με τα σύγχρονα είδη της ίδιας γεωγραφικής περιοχής. Στην ίδια συνεδρίαση ο Δαρβίνος εκλέχτηκε στο συμβούλιο της Γεωγραφικής Κοινότητας. Είχε ήδη προσκληθεί από τον Φιτζρόυ να συνεισφέρει στις ταξιδιωτικές σημειώσεις του καπετάνιου του Beagle σχετικά με το κεφάλαιο της φυσικής ιστορίας, γράφοντας ένα Ημερολόγιο βασισμένο στις σημειώσεις του από το πεδίο. Έτσι ασχολήθηκε με τη συγγραφή ενός βιβλίου για τη Γεωλογία της Νοτίου Αμερικής. Ταυτόχρονα έκανε υποθέσεις σχετικά με τη μετάλλαξη που σημείωνε στο Κόκκινο σημειωματάριο του, το οποίο ξεκίνησε να γράφει στο Beagle. Επίσης άρχισε να παίρνει αναφορές από ειδικούς σχετικά με τη συλλογή του που δημοσιεύτηκε σαν πολυτόμος Ζωολογία του ταξιδιού του Beagle, και ο Χένσλοου χρησιμοποίησε τις διασυνδέσεις του για να εξασφαλίσει μια κρατική επιχορήγηση χιλίων λιρών γι΄ αυτό το έργο. Ο Δαρβίνος τελείωσε τη συγγραφή του Ημερολογίου γύρω στις 20 Ιουνίου όταν ο Βασιλιάς Ουίλιαμ ο Δ' πέθανε και ξεκίνησε η Βικτωριανή Εποχή. Στα μέσα Ιουλίου ξεκίνησε το μυστικό δεύτερο σημειωματάριο "B' notebook σχετικά με τη μετάλλαξη, και ανέπτυξε τη υπόθεση ότι όποιο νησί Γκαλαπάγκος είχε το δικό του τύπο χελώνας, αυτό είχε προέλθει από ένα και μοναδικό είδος χελώνας και είχε προσαρμοστεί με διαφορετικούς τρόπους, στην ζωή πάνω σε διαφορετικά νησιά. Υπό την πίεση της οργάνωσης της Ζωολογίας και της διόρθωσης δοκιμίων για το Ημερολόγιό του, η υγεία του Δαρβίνου καταπονήθηκε. Στις 20 Σεπτεμβρίου του 1837 υπέφερε από ταχυπαλμίες και έφυγε για ένα μήνα ανάρρωσης στην εξοχή. Επισκέφτηκε το Maer Hall όπου διέμενε η κατάκοιτη θεία του, υπό τη φροντίδα της ανύπαντρης κόρης της, Έμμα Γουέτζγουντ. Εκεί ο Δαρβίνος ψυχαγωγούσε τους συγγενείς του με ιστορίες από τα ταξίδια του. Ο θείος του Γιοσάϊα Γουέτζγουντ Β' του υπέδειξε μια περιοχή όπου η τέφρα του εδάφους είχε εξαφανιστεί κάτω από στρώματα λάσπης, και υπονόησε ότι αυτό μπορεί να είχε προκληθεί από τους γεωσκώληκες. Αυτό δημιούργησε στο Δαρβίνο την ιδέα για μια ομιλία που πραγματοποιήθηκε την 1η Νοεμβρίου στη Γεωλογική Κοινότητα, με το ιδιαίτερα πεζό θέμα των απορριμάτων των σκουλικιών. Είχε αποφύγει να αναλάβει επίσημα καθήκοντα, κάτι που θα σήμαινε τη διάθεση πολύτιμου χρόνου, αλλά μέχρι το Μάρτιο ο William Whewell του είχε αναθέσει τη θέση του Γραμματέα της Γεωλογικής Κοινότητας. Η ασθένεια ανάγκασε το Δαρβίνο να κάνει ένα διάλειμμα από την πίεση της δουλειάς και έτσι ταξίδεψε στη Σκωτία για να ασχοληθεί με τη γεωλογία. Όταν ο καιρός ήταν καλός επισκέφτηκε την περιοχή Γκλεν Ρόυ για να δει το φαινόμενο που είναι γνωστό ως roads το οποίο λανθασμένα αναγνώρισε ως ανυψωμένες ακτές. Μετά την πλήρη ανάρρωση του επέστρεψε στο Σρούσμπερυ. Άρχισε μια επιστημονική ανάλυση για το επαγγελματικό του μέλλον. Έφτιαξε ένα κατάλογο με δύο στήλες: "Να Παντρευτώ" και "Να μην παντρευτώ". Στην στήλη υπέρ του γάμου υπήρχαν καταχωρήσεις όπως «σταθερός σύντροφος και φίλος στα γεράματα ... καλύτερα από σκύλο τουλάχιστον». Στην στήλη ενάντια στον γάμο υπήρχαν τα «λιγότερα χρήματα για βιβλία» και «φοβερό χάσιμο χρόνου». Τα υπέρ τελικά υπερίσχυσαν. Συζήτησε το θέμα με τον πατέρα του και μετά επισκέφτηκε την ξαδέλφη του Έμμα στις 29 Ιουλίου του 1838. Δεν της πρότεινε αμέσως αλλά, ενάντια στην συμβουλή του πατέρα του, της είπε για τις ιδέες του για την μετάλλαξη. Συνέχισε να εργάζεται στο Λονδίνο αλλά το φθινόπωρο άρχισε πάλι να υποφέρει από εξάρσεις τις ασθένειάς του. Στις 11 Νοεμβρίου επέστρεψε και πρότεινε στην Έμμα να γίνει γυναίκα του, αναφέροντας ξανά τις επιστημονικές του ιδέες. Αυτή αποδέχτηκε αλλά μετά του έγραψε εκλιπαρώντας τον να διαβάσει από το Ευαγγέλιο του Ιωάννη ένα εδάφιο για την αγάπη και την ακολούθηση της Οδού, που περιείχε τη φράση «Εάν τις δεν μείνη εν εμοί...καίονται». Ο Δαρβίνος έστειλε μια θερμή απάντηση που καθησύχαζε τις ανησυχίες της, αλλά η Έμμα εξακολούθησε να ανησυχεί ότι τα ολισθήματα πίστης του Δαρβίνου μπορούσαν να θέσουν σε κίνδυνο τις ελπίδες συνάντησης τους στη μετά θάνατον ζωή. Ο Δαρβίνος μελέτησε την άποψη του Τόμας Μάλθους ότι ο ανθρώπινος πληθυσμός αναπτύσσεται με ταχύτερο ρυθμό από ότι η παραγωγή τροφής, αναγκάζοντας τους αθρώπους να ανταγωνίζονται για την τροφή τους και καθιστώντας την ελεημοσύνη άχρηστη. Στη συνέχεια διατύπωσε αυτή την άποψη με όρους της βιολογικής του θεωρίας: «Το ανθρώπινο είδος τείνει να αυξάνεται με ρυθμό μεγαλύτερο από αυτό των μέσων για τη συντήρησή του. Σαν αποτέλεσμα αυτού, εκτίθεται περιστασιακά σε δριμύ αγώνα για την επιβίωσή του και η φυσική επιλογή θα έχει επηρρεάσει οτιδήποτε εντός αυτών των πλαισίων» (Descent of Man, Κεφ. 21). Αυτό το συσχέτισε με τα ευρήματά του που σχετίζουν τα είδη με τις τοποθεσίες όπου εμφανίζονται, τις έρευνές του για την εκτροφή ζώων και τις ιδέες του σχετικά με τους «Φυσικούς νόμους της αρμονίας». Προς το τέλος του Νοεμβρίου το 1838 σύγκρινε ζώα που είχαν επιλεχθεί και εκτραφεί για συγκεκριμένα χαρακτηριστικά τους, με ζώα που είχαν επιλεγεί από σύνολο τυχαίων ατόμων, σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία της Μαλθουσιανής Φύσης έτσι ώστε κάθε μέρος καινούριας επίκτητης δομής είχε εφαρμοστεί και τελειοποιηθεί. Πίστευε ότι αυτό ήταν το καλύτερο σημείο της θεωρίας του για την καταγωγή των ειδών. Άρχισε να ψάχνει για σπίτι και τελικά βρήκε το «Macaw Cottage» στην οδό Gower, στο Λονδίνο, και μετακίνησε τη συλλογή του εκεί τα Χριστούγεννα. Έτσι άρχισε να δείχνει καταπονημένος και η Έμμα του έγραψε προτρέποντάς τον να ξεκουραστεί, σχολιάζοντας σχεδόν προφητικά «Μην αρρωστήσεις περισσότερο αγαπητέ μου Κάρολε, έως ότου μπορέσω να είμαι κοντά σου για να σε φροντίζω». Στις 24 Ιανουαρίου του 1839 εξελέγη στην τιμητική θέση του μελους της Βασιλικής Ακαδημίας όπου και παρουσίασε την μελέτη του Roads of Glen Roy. Έγγαμος βίος και παιδιά Στις 29 Ιανουαρίου το 1839, ο Δαρβίνος παντρεύτηκε την εξαδέλφη του Έμμα Γουέτζγουντ σε μία Αγγλικανική τελετή που οργανώθηκε με τρόπο που να ικανοποιεί και τους Ουνιταριανούς. Μετά από σύντομη παραμονή στην οδό Γκάουερ (Gower Street), στο Λονδίνο, το ζευγάρι πήγε στις 17 Σεπτεμβρίου 1842 στο Down House του Downe, το οποίο είναι πλέον επισκέψιμο για το κοινό, στα νότια του Orpington). Η οικογένεια του Δαρβίνου απέκτησε δέκα παιδιά από τα οποία τα τρία πέθαναν σε μικρή ηλικία. Πολλά από τα εγγόνια τους έγιναν μετέπειτα διάσημα. Μερικά από τα παιδιά της οικογένειας υπέφεραν από αρρώστιες και αδυναμία και ο Δαρβίνος μέσα απά τα συγγράμματα του εξέφραζε παντοτε το φόβο του ότι αυτό ίσως να ήταν αποτέλεσμα της συγγένειας που είχε με την σύζυγο του. Οι σκέψεις αυτές τον οδηγούσαν να υποστηρίζει την γενετική διασταύρωση (crossing breeding). Ανάπτυξη της θεωρίας του Ο Δαρβίνος ήταν πλέον ένας επιφανής γεωλόγος στην επιστημονική ελίτ των κληρικών φυσιοδιφών και είχε το δικό του εισόδημα. Είχε μεγάλο φόρτο εργασίας, που περιελάμβανε τη συγγραφή των ευρημάτων και των θεωριών του, και την επίβλεψη της προετοιμασίας των πολλών τόμων της Ζωολογίας, που θα περιέγραφε τις συλλογές του. Ήταν πεπεισμένος για την αλήθεια της θεωρία της εξέλιξης, αλλά για πολύ καιρό γνώριζε πως η μετάλλαξη των ειδών ήταν συσχετισμένη με το έγκλημα της βλασφημίας καθώς και με τους Ριζοσπάστες δημοκρατικούς ταραξίες της Βρετανίας, που επιδίωκαν την κοινωνική ανατροπή. Με την έκδοση του έργου του θα κινδύνευε να καταστρέψει τη φήμη του. Έτσι ξεκίνησε εκτεταμμένα πειράματα με φυτά και συμβουλεύτηκε εκτροφείς ζώων (όπως εκτροφείς περιστεριών και χοίρων) προσπαθώντας να βρει απαντήσεις που να ευσταθούν, σχετικά με όλα τα επιχειρήματα που αναμένονταν κατά την παρουσίαση της θεωρίας του στο κοινό. Όταν η αφήγηση του Φιτζρόυ δημοσιεύτηκε το Μάιο του 1839, το Ημερολόγιο και Παρατηρήσεις του Δαρβίνου σημείωσε μεγάλη επιτυχία. Αργότερα τον ίδιο χρόνο, δημοσιεύτηκε ξεχωριστά, και έγινε το bestseller που σήμερα είναι γνωστό ως Το Ταξίδι με το Beagle. Το Δεκέμβριο του 1839, καθώς η πρώτη εγκυμοσύνη της Έμμα ήταν σε εξέλιξη, ο Δαρβίνος αρρώστησε ξανά, και κατάφερε λίγα μέσα στον επόμενο χρόνο. Προσπάθησε να εξηγήσει τη θεωρία του σε στενούς φίλους αλλά δεν έδειξαν αμέσως ενδιαφέρον και πίστευαν ότι η επιλογή χρειάζεται θεϊκό επιλογέα. Το 1842 η οικογένεια μετακόμισε στο αγροτικό Down House για να ξεφύγει από τις πιέσεις στο Λονδίνο. Ο Δαρβίνος διατύπωσε μια σύντομη περιγραφή της θεωρίας του και το 1844 είχε γράψει μία μελέτη 240 σελίδων όπου επέκτεινε τις προγενέστερες ιδέες του σχετικά με τη φυσική επιλογή. Ολοκλήρωσε το τρίτο του γεωλογικό βιβλίο το 1846. Βοηθούμενος από το φίλο του βοτανολόγο Τζόζεφ Ντάλτον Χούκερ, ξεκίνησε μια μεγάλη μελέτη των οστράκων. Το 1847, ο Χούκερ διάβασε τη μελέτη και απέστειλε σημειώσεις που έδωσαν στον Δαρβίνο την ήπια κριτική που χρειαζόταν. Ο Δαρβίνος φοβόταν να δημοσιοποιήσει τη θεωρία του ενώ ήταν ακόμα ατελής, καθώς οι ιδέες του περί εξέλιξης θα αμφισβητούνταν έντονα, αν βέβαια κατάφερναν να τραβήξουν την προσοχή. Άλλες ιδέες σχετικά με την εξέλιξη, κυρίως το έργο του Ζαν Μπατίστ Λαμάρκ, είχαν σαφώς απορριφθεί από τη Βρετανική επιστημονική κοινότητα και είχαν συσχετιστεί με τον πολιτικό ριζοσπαστισμό. Η ανώνυμη έκδοση του έργου Vestiges of the Natural History of Creation το 1844 δημιούργησε και άλλη διαμάχη σχετικά με το ριζοσπαστισμό και την εξέλιξη, και δέχτηκε τη συνολική επίθεση των φίλων του Δαρβίνου που τόνισαν πως κανείς ευυπόληπτος επιστήμονας δε θα ήθελε να συσχετιστεί με τέτοιες ιδέες. Προκειμένου να αντιμετωπίσει την ασθένειά του, ο Δαρβίνος πήγε σε θέρετρο με ιαματικά λουτρά στη Μαλβέρνη το 1849, και με μεγάλη του έκπληξη διαπίστωσε ότι δύο μήνες λουτροθεραπείας είχαν αποτέλεσμα. Στη μελέτη του πάνω στα όστρακα ανακάλυψε ομολογίες που στήριζαν τη θεωρία του, καθώς κατέδειξαν ότι ελαφρώς διαφοροποιημένα μέρη του σώματος μπορεί να εκτελούν διαφορετικές λειτουργίες ώστε να ανταποκριθούν σε νέες συνθήκες. Αργότερα η πολυαγαπημένη του κόρη Άννι αρρώστησε, επαναφέροντας τους φόβους του ότι η ασθένειά του ίσως ήταν κληρονομική. Μετά από μια σειρά κρίσεων, η κόρη του πέθανε και ο Δαρβίνος έχασε κάθε πίστη στην ύπαρξη ενός αγαθοεργού Θεού. Γνώρισε το νεαρό προοδευτικό φυσιοδίφη Τόμας Χάξλεϋ που επρόκειτο να γίνει στενός φίλος και σύμμαχος. Η δουλειά του Δαρβίνου σχετικά με τα όστρακα (Ελικόποδα) του εξασφάλισε το μετάλλιο της Βασιλικής Κοινότητας το 1853, καθιερώνοντας τη φήμη του ως βιολόγος. Ολοκλήρωσε αυτή τη μελέτη το 1854 και έστρεψε την προσοχή του στη θεωρία των ειδών. Ανακοίνωση και έκδοση της θεωρίας του Ο Δαρβίνος έδωσε μια απάντηση στο πώς τα είδη διαχωρίζονται, χρησιμοποιώντας ως αναλογία τις ιδέες της βιομηχανίας σχετικά με τον καταμερισμό εργασίας, όπου η κάθε ποικιλία βρίσκει το δικό της θώκο ώστε όλα τα είδη να μπορούν να διαφοροποιούνται. Πειραματίστηκε με σπόρους, ελέγχοντας την ικανότητατα τους να επιβιώνουν σε θαλασσινό νερό άρα και την ικανότητα τους να μεταφέρονται σε απομονωμένα νησιά. Εξέτρεφε περιστέρια για να ελέγξει τη θεωρία του για τη φυσική επιλογή συγκρίνοντάς τη με την «τεχνητή επιλογή» που εφάρμοζαν οι εκτροφείς περιστεριών. Την άνοιξη του 1856, ο Λάιελ διάβασε μια διατριβή με θέμα την Εισαγωγή των ειδών του Άλφρεντ Ράσελ Γουάλας, ενός φυσιοδίφη που εργαζόταν στο Βόρνεο. Ο Λάιελ προέτρεψε το Δαρβίνο να εκδώσει τη θεωρία του ώστε να εξασφαλίσει την «πρωτιά». Παρόλο που ήταν άρρωστος, ο Δαρβίνος ξεκίνησε ένα τρίτομο βιβλίο με τίτλο Φυσική Επιλογή, συμπεριλαμβάνοντας δείγματα και πληροφορίες από φυσιοδίφες όπως ο Ουάλας και ο Asa Gray. Το Δεκέμβριο του 1857 καθώς ο Δαρβίνος ασχολούνταν με τη συγγραφή του βιβλίου έλαβε ένα γράμμα από τον Ουάλας που ρωτούσε αν θα πραγματευόταν την ανθρώπινη καταγωγή. Έχοντας υπόψη τους φόβους του Λάιελ, ο Δαρβίνος απάντησε: «νομίζω ότι θα αποφύγω το όλο θέμα, καθώς περιτριγυρίζεται από προκαταλήψεις, αν και οφείλω να παραδεχτώ πως είναι το μεγαλύτερο και πιο ενδιαφέρον πρόβλημα για έναν φυσιοδίφη». Ενθάρρυνε τη θεωρία του Ουάλας, λέγοντας ότι «χωρίς εικασία δεν υφίσταται καλή και αυθεντική παρατήρηση». Επίσης προσέθεσε ότι «προχωρώ περισσότερο από εσένα». Το χειρόγραφό του έφτασε τις 250.000 λέξεις, και στις 18 Ιουνίου 1858 έλαβε μια διατριβή του Ουάλας που περιέγραφε τον εξελικτικό μηχανισμό και του ζητούσε να την προωθήσει στον Λάιελ. Ο Δαρβίνος το έκανε, σοκαρισμένος που είχε «παρακαμφθεί». Αν και ο Ουάλλας δεν είχε ζητήσει να εκδοθεί το έργο του, ο Δαρβίνος προσφέρθηκε να το στείλει σε οποιαδήποτε εφημερίδα της επιλογής του Ουάλας. Παρέδωσε την έκβαση των πραγμάτων στον Λάιελ και τον Χούκερ. Αυτοί συμφώνησαν να γίνει μια κοινή παρουσίαση στην Linnean Society του Λονδίνου την 1η Ιουλίου με τίτλο On the Tendency of Species to form Varieties; and on the Perpetuation of Varieties and Species by Natural Means of Selection. Ο γιος του Δαρβίνου που ήταν ακόμη βρέφος πέθανε και έτσι ο Δαρβίνος δεν κατάφερε να παρευρεθεί. Η αρχική ανακοίνωση της θεωρίας δεν τράβηξε μεγάλη προσοχή. Αν και μερικές μικρές κριτικές ασχολήθηκαν μαζί της, οι περισσότεροι επιστήμονες πίστεψαν ότι ήταν περίπου ίδια με άλλες θεωρίες της εξελικτικής σκέψης. Για τους επόμενους δεκατρείς μήνες ο Δαρβίνος αν και άρρωστος προσπαθούσε να γράψει μια περίληψη του βιβλίου του «περί των ειδών». Με τη συνεχή ενθάρρυνση των επιστημόνων φίλων του, τελείωσε την περίληψη και ο Λάϊελ κανόνισε την έκδοσή της από τον εκδότη Τζον Μάρεϊ. Κατέληξαν στον τίτλο On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, και όταν το βιβλίο διατέθηκε προς πώληση στο εμπόριο στις 22 Νοεμβρίου, 1859, η ζήτηση ξεπέρασε το απόθεμα των 1.250 αντιτύπων. Εκείνη την εποχή, οι θεωρίες «περί Εξέλιξης» υπονοούσαν δημιουργία χωρίς θεϊκή παρέμβαση, και ο Δαρβίνος απέφυγε τη χρήση των λέξεων «εξέλιξη» και «εξελίσσομαι», αν και το βιβλίο τελείωνε με τη δήλωση ότι «ατελείωτοι σχηματισμοί, πανέμορφοι και υπέροχοι έχουν εξελιχθεί και συνεχίζουν να εξελίσσονται». Το βιβλίο έκανε μόνο έναν σύντομο υπαινιγμό στην ιδέα ότι και ο άνθρωπος μπορούσε να εξελιχθεί με τον ίδιο τρόπο όπως και οι άλλοι οργανισμοί. Ο Δαρβίνος έγραψε με σκόπιμη επιφυλακτικότητα ότι «θα ριχτεί φως στην καταγωγή και την ιστορία του ανθρώπου». Αντιδράσεις Το βιβλίο του Δαρβίνου πυροδότησε μια δημόσια διαμάχη την οποία παρακολουθούσε στενά και ο ίδιος. Κρατούσε αποκόμματα από χιλιάδες κριτικές, άρθρα, σάτιρες, παρωδίες και καρικατούρες. Οι κριτικοί γρήγορα έβγαλαν το συμπέρασμα «άνθρωπος από πίθηκο» παρόλο που ο Δαρβίνος δεν έλεγε πουθενά κάτι τέτοιο. Από την άλλη πλευρά, μια ουνιταριστική κριτική ήταν θετική, ενώ και οι Times δημοσίευσαν μία ενθουσιώδη κριτική του Χάξλεϋ η οποία περιείχε αιχμές κατά του Ρίτσαρντ Όουεν, ηγέτη του επιστημονικού στερεώματος που ο Χάξλεϋ προσπαθούσε να ανατρέψει. Ο Όουεν αρχικά φαινόταν ουδέτερος, αλλά αργότερα, σε μια κριτική του, καταδίκασε το βιβλίο. Οι επιστήμονες της Εκκλησίας της Αγγλίας αντέδρασαν ενάντια στο βιβλίο, και οι πρώην καθηγητές του Δαρβίνου στο Κέμπριτζ Άνταμ Σέτζγουικ και Τζον Στήβενς Χένσλοου εξέφρασαν την απογοήτευση τους για αυτόν, αν και το βιβλίο έτυχε καλύτερης υποδοχής από μία νεότερη γενιά επαγγελματιών φυσιοδιφών. Έπειτα το έργο Δοκίμια και Κριτικές, που γράφτηκε από επτά φιλελεύθερους Αγγλικανούς θεολόγους, χαρακτήριζε τα θαύματα παράλογα (και υποστήριζε την Καταγωγή) και απέσπασε την προσοχή από το Δαρβίνο. Η πιο διάσημη αντιπαράθεση έγινε σε συνάντηση της «Βρετανικής Ένωσης για την Πρόοδο της Επιστήμης» (British Association for the Advancement of Science) στην Οξφόρδη. Ο καθηγητής Τζον Ουίλιαμ Ντρέιπερ έδωσε μία μακρά διάλεξη για τον Δαρβίνο και την κοινωνική πρόοδο, και μετά ο Σάμιουελ Ουίλμπερφορς, Επίσκοπος της Οξφόρδης, επιχειρηματολόγησε εναντίον του Δαρβίνου. Στη διαμάχη που ακολούθησε, ο Τόμας Χάξλεϋ εδραίωσε τη θέση του ως ο σφοδρότερος υπερασπιστής της θεωρίας της εξέλιξης στη Βικτωριανή εποχή. Όταν ρωτήθηκε από τον Ουίλμπερφορς αν καταγόταν από τους πιθήκους από την πλευρά του παππού του ή της γιαγιάς του, ο Χάξλεϋ φέρεται να ψέλισσε στον εαυτό του: «Ο Κύριος τον έριξε στα χέρια μου» και απάντησε ότι θα προτιμούσε «να κατάγεται από πίθηκο παρά από έναν καλλιεργημένο άνθρωπο, που χρησιμοποιεί τα χαρίσματα της μόρφωσης και της ευγλωττίας στην υπηρεσία της προκατάληψης και της παραπλάνησης». Η ιστορία διαδόθηκε σε όλη τη χώρα ως o Χάξλεϋ να είχε πει ότι θα προτιμούσε να είναι πίθηκος παρά Επίσκοπος. Πολλοί πίστευαν ότι οι θεωρίες του Δαρβίνου κατέστρεφαν την πολύ σημαντική διάκριση μεταξύ ανθρώπου και θηρίων. Ο Δαρβίνος προσωπικά δεν υπερασπίστηκε τις θεωρίες του δημόσια, μολονότι διάβαζε με έκδηλο ενδιαφέρον για τις συνεχιζόμενες διαμάχες. Ήταν συχνά πολύ άρρωστος και αντλούσε στήριξη μέσα από τα γράμματα και την αλληλογραφία. Ένας βασικός κύκλος φίλων του επιστημόνων - ο Χάξλεϋ, ο Κάρολος Λάιελ, ο Τζόζεφ Ντάλτον Χούκερ και ο Asa Gray - προωθούσαν ενεργά το έργο του στο επιστημονικό και δημόσιο προσκήνιο, υποστηρίζοντάς τον στους πολλούς επικριτές αυτής της κύριας επιστημονικής διαμάχης της εποχής, και συμβάλλοντας στην τιμητική απόκτηση του Copley Medal το 1864. Η θεωρία του Δαρβίνου είχε κοινά σημεία με πολλά κινήματα της εποχής και έγινε αναπόσπαστο κομμάτι της λαϊκής κουλτούρας. Το βιβλίο μεταφράστηκε σε πολλές γλώσσες και ανατυπώθηκε πολλές φορές. Έγινε ένα εμπορικό επιστημονικό κείμενο, που ανταποκρινόταν τόσο στην περιέργεια της νέας «μέσης τάξης» όσο και στην «εργατική τάξη», και θεωρήθηκε το πιο αμφιλεγόμενο και πολυσυζητημένο επιστημονικό βιβλίο που είχε γραφτεί ποτέ. Περαιτέρω εργασία μέχρι τον θάνατο του Παρά το γεγονός πως βασανιζόταν από αρρώστιες κατά τα τελευταία είκοσι χρόνια της ζωής του, ο Δαρβίνος συνέχισε την εργασία του. Είχε εκδόσει μια περίληψη της θεωρίας του, αλλά τα πιο αμφιλεγόμενα θέματα του «μεγάλου βιβλίου» του ήταν ακόμη ατελή: η καταγωγή του ανθρώπινου είδους από προγενέστερα ζώα, και ο μηχανισμός της σεξουαλικής επιλογής, που μπορούσε να εξηγήσει την ύπαρξη χαρακτηριστικών χωρίς καμία προφανή χρησιμότητα πέρα από την κοσμητική ομορφιά, καθώς επίσης και η υπόδειξη βαθύτερων πιθανών αιτίων που καθορίζουν την ανάπτυξη της κοινωνίας και των ανθρώπινων πνευματικών ικανοτήτων. Τα πειράματα, η έρευνα και το συγγραφικό του έργο συνεχίστηκαν. Όταν η θυγατέρα του Δαρβίνου αρρώστησε, εκείνος έβαλε στην άκρη τα πειράματά του με τους βλαστούς και τα οικόσιτα ζώα και την μετέφερε σε ένα παράλιο εξοχικό όπου άρχισε να ενδιαφέρεται για τις άγριες ορχιδέες. Το ενδιαφέρον αυτό εξελίχθηκε σε πρωτοποριακή έρευνα για το πώς τα όμορφα λουλούδια τους, έλεγχαν την επικονίαση από τα έντομα και εξασφάλιζαν τη γονιμοποίηση. Ταυτόχρονα παρατήρησε ότι στα όστρακα, ομόλογα μέρη τους εκτελούσαν διαφορετικές λειτουργίες σε διαφορετικά είδη. Στο σπίτι του ήταν καθηλωμένος στο κρεβάτι, σε ένα δωμάτιο γεμάτο με πειράματα σχετικά με αναρριχώμενα φυτά. Τον επισκέφθηκε ο Ernst Haeckel που διέδιδε το ευαγγέλιο του Δαρβινισμού στη Γερμανία. Ακόμα και στο Κέμπριτζ, οι φοιτητές υποστήριζαν πλέον τις ιδέες του. Ο Χάξλεϋ έδινε διαλέξεις για την «εργατική τάξη» προκειμένου να διευρυνθεί το κοινό, και ο Γουάλας παρέμεινε υποστηρικτής, αν και άρχισε να στρέφεται περισσότερο στον πνευματισμό. Το έργο του Δαρβίνου Variation επεκτάθηκε σε δύο υπερμεγέθεις τόμους, αναγκάζοντάς τον να παραλείψει τα περί ανθρώπου και σεξουαλικής επιλογής, αλλά όταν εκδόθηκε είχε πολύ μεγάλη ζήτηση. Το ζήτημα της εξέλιξης του ανθρώπου ήταν προσφιλές ανάμεσα στους οπαδούς του (και τους δυσφημιστές του) αμέσως μετά την έκδοση του Η καταγωγή των ειδών. Η συνεισφορά όμως του Δαρβίνου στο θέμα αυτό ήρθε μετά από περισσότερα από δέκα χρόνια σε ένα δίτομο έργο το The Descent of Man and Selection in Relation to Sex που εκδόθηκε το 1871. Στο δεύτερο τόμο ο Δαρβίνος πρωτοπαρουσίασε σε πλήρη ανάπτυξη την γενική ιδέα της σεξουαλικής επιλογής για να εξηγήσει την εξέλιξη του ανθρώπινου πολιτισμού, των διαφορών ανάμεσα στα ανθρώπινα φύλα και τις διαφορές ανάμεσα στις ανθρώπινες φυλές αλλά και τα όμορφα πουλιά. Ένα χρόνο μετά, ο Δαρβίνος εξέδωσε την τελευταία του σημαντική δουλειά το The Expression of the Emotions in Man and Animals, το οποίο επικεντρωνόταν στην εξέλιξη της ανθρώπινης ψυχολογίας και της συνέχειας από την συμπεριφορά των ζώων. Ανέπτυξε με αυτό τον τρόπο την ιδέα οτι το ανθρώπινο μυαλό και πολιτισμός είναι αποτέλεσμα της φυσικής και σεξουαλικής επιλογής, θεωρία η οποία εξακολουθεί να διδάσκεται και σήμερα στην Εξελικτική Ψυχολογία. Όπως τελείωνε το Descent of Man, ο Δαρβίνος αναγνώρισε ότι παρόλες τις «ευγενείς ιδιότητες» του ανθρώπινου είδους και τις «ανυψωμένες δυνάμεις», «ο άνθρωπος εξακολουθεί να κουβαλάει στο σώμα του το ανεξίτηλο στίγμα της χαμηλής του καταγωγής». Τα πειράματα και οι έρευνες του για την εξέλιξη έχουν καταγραφεί σε πέντε βιβλία για τα φυτά και το τελευταίο του βιβλίο που στράφηκε στους γεωσκώληκες και την επίδραση που έχουν σε διάφορα στρώματα του εδάφους. Ο Δαρβίνος πέθανε στο Downe του Κεντ στην Αγγλία, στις 19 Απριλίου του 1882. Ήθελε να ταφεί στο νεκροταφείο του St. Mary's στο Downe αλλά μετά από απαίτηση των συναδέλφων του, ο Ουίλιαμ Σπότισγουντ (πρόεδρος της Βασιλικής Ακαδημίας) μεσολάβησε ώστε ο Δαρβίνος να έχει μια επίσημη κηδεία και να ταφεί στο Αββαείο του Γουένστμιστερ. Θρησκευτικές πεποιθήσεις Ο Κάρολος Δαρβίνος προερχόταν από ένα αντικομφορμιστικό υπόβαθρο. Αν και αρκετά μέλη της οικογενείας του ήταν προοδευτικοί, και δεν συμμερίζονταν τις συμβατικές θρησκευτικές πεποιθήσεις, ο ίδιος δεν αμφισβητούσε την κυριολεκτική αλήθεια της Βίβλου. Φοίτησε σε σχολείο της Εκκλησίας της Αγγλίας, και αργότερα στο Κέμπριτζ σπούδασε Αγγλικανική θεολογία για να γίνει κληρικός, και ήταν πλήρως πεποισμένος για το τελεολογικό επιχείρημ] του Ουίλλιαμ Πάλεϋ ότι το σχέδιο στη φύση αποδείκνυε την ύπαρξη του Θεού. Ωστόσο, τα πιστεύω του άρχισαν να αλλάζουν όσο βρισκόταν στο πλοίο Beagle. Αμφισβητούσε όσα έβλεπε - αναρρωτιόταν για παράδειγμα για την ύπαρξη πανέμορφων πλασμάτων στα βάθη των ωκεανών, όπου κανείς δεν μπορούσε να τα δει, και ανατρίχιαζε στο θέαμα μιας σφήκας που παρέλυε κάμπιες ως ζωντανή τροφή για τα αυγά της. Θεώρησε αυτό το δεύτερο παράδειγμα ως αντίφαση της αντίληψης του Πάλεϋ για την ύπαρξη αγαθοεργού σχεδίου. Όταν βρισκόταν στο Beagle ο Δαρβίνος είχε αρκετά ορθόδοξες αντιλήψεις και συχνά παρέθετε αποσπάσματα από τη Βίβλο ως αυθεντία πάνω στην ηθική, αλλά είχε αρχίσει να βλέπει την ιστορία της Παλαιάς Διαθήκης ως ψευδή και αναξιόπιστη. Με την επάνοδο του διερεύνησε την μετάλλαξη των ειδών. Γνώρισε ότι οι φυσιοδίφες κληρικοί φίλοι του πίστευαν ότι αυτό ήταν θηριώδης αίρεση που υπονόμευε την υπερφυσική δικαιολόγηση της κοινωνικής τάξης. Ήξερε επίσης ότι τέτοιες επαναστατικές ιδέες δεν ήταν καλοδεχούμενες σε μια εποχή που η πάγια θέση της Εκκλησίας της Αγγλίας δεχόταν επιθέσεις από ριζοσπάστες Διαφωνούντες και άθεους. Καθώς ανέπτυσσε κρυφά τη θεωρία του για την φυσική επιλογή, ο Δαρβίνος αναφέρθηκε στη θρησκεία ακόμα και ως στρατηγική επιβίωσης μιας φυλής, αν και πίστευε ακόμα στο Θεό ως απόλυτο νομοθέτη. Η πίστη του συνέχισε να εξασθενεί με την πάροδο του χρόνου και με τον θάνατο της θυγατέρας του Άννι το 1851, ο Δαρβίνος τελικά έχασε κάθε πίστη στην Χριστιανοσύνη. Συνέχισε να υποστηρίζει την τοπική εκκλησία και βοηθούσε με ενοριακό έργο, αλλά τις Κυριακές προτιμούσε να πηγαίνει περίπατο όταν η οικογένεια του πήγαινε στην εκκλησία. Προς το τέλος της ζωής του, όταν ρωτήθηκε για τις θρησκευτικές του πεποιθήσεις, έγραψε ότι ποτέ δεν ήταν αθεϊστής με την έννοια ότι αρνείτο την ύπαρξη του Θεού, σημειώνοντας: «ο Αγνωστικισμός θα ήταν μια καλύτερη περιγραφή των σκέψεών μου.» Ο Κάρολος Δαρβίνος εξιστόρησε στην βιογραφία του τις ψεύτικες ιστορίες που διαδίδονταν και ήθελαν τον παππού του Έρασμο Δαρβίνο να καλεί τον Ιησού κατά τον θάνατο του. Ο Δαρβίνος τελείωνε με το συμπέρασμα ότι «Αυτή ήταν η κατάσταση των χριστιανικών αισθημάτων το 1802 .... Μπορούμε τουλάχιστον να ελπίζουμε πως αυτή η κατάσταση δεν επικρατεί πλέον». Παρά την ελπίδα αυτή, οι ίδιες ιστορίες κυκλοφόρησαν και μετά τον θάνατο του Δαρβίνου, η πιο σημαντική από τις οποίες ήταν εκείνη της Ελίζαμπεθ Χόουπ (γνωστή ως Lady Hope), που εκδόθηκε το 1915 και υποστήριζε ότι ο Δαρβίνος είχε αποκηρύξει τη θεωρία της εξέλιξης μετανοώντας στο κρεβάτι του πόνου. Τέτοιες ιστορίες διαδίδονταν από χριαστινικές ομάδες που άρχισαν να γίνονται αστικοί θρύλοι, ακόμα και όταν οι ισχυρισμοί απορρίφθηκαν από τα παιδιά του Δαρβίνου, και θεωρήθηκαν ψευδείς από τους ιστορικούς. Η Κληρονομία του Δαρβίνου Η θεωρία του Κάρολου Δαρβίνου ότι η εξέλιξη των ειδών έγινε μέσα από τη Φυσική Επιλογή άλλαξε την σκέψη πάνω σε αμέτρητες επιστήμες από τη Βιολογία μέχρι και την Ανθρωπολογία. Οι έρευνες του καθιέρωσαν ότι η εξέλιξη είχε γίνει, όχι κατά ανάγκη από φυσική ή σεξουαλική επιλογή. Η διαπίστωση αυτή δεν θα καθιερωνόταν επισήμως μέχρι την εκ νέου ανακάλυψη του έργου του Γκρέγκορ Μέντελ στις αρχές του 20ου αιώνα και τη δημιουργία της μοντέρνας σύνθεσης. Άλλοι, πριν από αυτόν, περιέγραψαν την ιδέα της φυσικής επιλογής (ο Δαρβίνος αναγνώριζε αυτό το γεγονός στα συγγράμματα του Ουίλιαμ Τσαρλς Ουέλς και του Πάτρικ Μάθιου). Όλοι οι φυσιοδίφες της εποχής του δεν γνώριζαν πότε ο Δαρβίνος είχε δημοσιοποιήσει την θεωρία του. Έιναι σίγουρο όμως ότι ήταν ο πρώτος που ανακάλυψε και εξέδωσε την επιστημονική θεωρία της φυσικής επιλογής και ότι οι προηγούμενοι του δεν συνεισέφεραν στην ανάπτυξη ή την επιτυχία της θεωρίας του ως θεωρία στην επιστήμη. Η εργασία του Δαρβίνου ήταν εξαιρετικά αμφισβητήσιμη την εποχή που εκδόθηκε και πολλοί σύγχρονοί του δεν την έλαβαν σοβαρά υπόψη. Η εξέλιξη με την φυσική επιλογή αποδείχθηκε ότι ήταν σοβαρό κτύπημα στις ιδέες για την θεία δημιουργία και του Ευφυούς Σχεδιασμού που κυριαρχούσαν τον 19ο αιώνα στην επιστήμη, ειδικά μέσα από την ανατροπή του δόγματος των "δημιουργημένων ειδών" (created kinds) της βιολογίας της Δημιουργίας. Η ιδέα ότι δεν υπάρχει σαφής διάκριση μεταξύ του ανθρώπου και του "κτήνους" κατέστησε τον Δαρβίνο για πάντα σύμβολο της εικονοκλασίας που αφαίρεσε τον ρόλο του προνομοιούχου ανθρώπου από το κέντρο του σύμπαντος. Μερικοί από τους επικριτές του, τον αποκαλούσαν "άνθρωπο μαϊμού" και μερικές φορές τον παρουσίαζαν σε σκίτσα ως μισό άνθρωπο και μισό πίθηκο, με διάθεση να τον μειώσουν. Ευγονική ή μηχανική των ειδών Μετά την έκδοση του "Origin of Species", ο ξάδελφος του Δαρβίνου Φράνσις Γκάλτον εφάρμοσε τις έννοιες αυτές στην ανθρώπινη κοινωνία, με την παραγωγή ιδεών για την προώθηση της "κληρονομικής βελτίωσης", που ξεκίνησε το 1865 και επεκτάθηκε σε πολυπλοκότητα το 1869. Στο σύγγραμά του Η Καταγωγή του Ανθρώπου ο Δαρβίνος συμφώνησε ότι ο Γκάλτον είχε επιδείξει πως το "ταλέντο" και η "ιδιοφυία" στους ανθρώπους ήταν κατά πάσα πιθανότητα κληρονομικά, αλλά πίστευε ότι οι κοινωνικές αλλαγές που πρότεινε ο Γκάλτον ήταν υπερβολικά "ουτοπικές". Ούτε ο Γκάλτον ούτε ο Δαρβίνος υποστήριζαν την κυβερνητική παρέμβαση. Αντιθέτως, πίστευαν ότι κατά κύριο λόγο η κληρονομικότητα θα έπρεπε να λαμβάνεται υπόψη από τους ανθρώπους κατά την αναζήτηση πιθανών συντρόφων. Το 1883, μετά το θάνατο του Δαρβίνου, ο Γκάλτον ονόμασε την κοινωνική του φιλοσοφία Ευγονική. Τον εικοστό αιώνα τα κινήματα ευγονικής έγιναν δημοφιλή σε κάποιες χώρες και συσχετίστηκαν με προγράμματα ελέγχου αναπαραγωγής, όπως οι νόμοι υποχρεωτικής στείρωσης, και αργότερα στιγματίστηκαν μετά τη χρήση τους στη ρητορική της Ναζιστικής Γερμανίας και την επιδίωξή της για γενετική "καθαρότητα". Κοινωνικός Δαρβινισμός Το 1944 ο Αμερικάνος ιστορικός Richard Hofstadter εφάρμοσε τον όρο "Κοινωνικός Δαρβινισμός" για να περιγράψει την ανάπτυξη των σκέψεων του 19ου και 20ου αιώνα από τις ιδέες των Τόμας Μάλθους και Χέρμπερτ Σπένσερ, που εφάρμοσαν τις ιδέες της εξέλιξης και της "επιβίωσης των ανταγωνιστικότερων" σε ολόκληρες κοινωνίες και έθνη που ανταγωνίζονταν σε ένα αφιλόξενο κόσμο. Αυτές οι ιδέες όμως έχουν κατηγορηθεί για ρατσισμό και ιμπεριαλισμό. Κατα τη διάρκεια της ζωής του Δαρβίνου, η διαφορά μεταξύ του τι αποκαλέστηκε αργότερα "Κοινωνικός Δαρβινισμός και του απλού "Δαρβινισμού" δεν ήταν και τόσο ξεκάθαρη. Ο Δαρβίνος όμως δεν πίστευε ότι η επιστημονική του θεωρία σημαίνει και οποιαδήποτε θεωρία διακυβέρνησης της κοινωνίας. Η χρήση της φράσης "Κοινωνικός Δαρβινισμός" για να περιγράψει τις ιδέες του Μάλθους είναι ιδιαίτερα ανειλικρινής, μια και ο Μάλθους πέθανε το 1834, πριν η έναρξη της θεωρίας του Δαρβίνου παρακινηθεί από την ανάγνωση της 6ης έκδοσης του διάσημου βιβλίου του Essay on a Principle of Population το 1838. Ο επαναστατικός προοδευτισμός του Σπένσερ και οι κοινωνικές και πολιτικές του ιδέες ήταν εμπνευσμένες κυρίως από τον Μάλθους, και τα βιβλία του περί οικονομικών το 1851 και περί εξέλιξης το 1859 προηγήθηκαν της έκδοσης της Καταγωγής των Ειδών του Δαρβίνου το 1859. Συγγράμματα * Βιβλιογραφία: Darwin Bibliography (συμπεριλαμβάνονται εναλλακτικές εκδόσεις, συνεισφορές σε βιβλία και περιοδικά, και αλληλογραφία) * Darwin Literature, Chapter-indexed, searchable versions of Darwin's works. * Τα βιβλία του Κάρολου Δαρβίνου. Εκδόσεις * 1836: A LETTER, Containing Remarks on the Moral State of TAHITI, NEW ZEALAND, &c. – BY CAPT. R. FITZROY AND C. DARWIN, ESQ. OF H.M.S. 'Beagle.' http://pages.britishlibrary.net/charles.darwin4/tahiti.html * 1839: Journal and Remarks (The Voyage of the Beagle) * Zoology of the Voyage of H.M.S. Beagle: published between 1839 and 1843 in five volumes by various authors, Edited and superintended by Charles Darwin: information on two of the volumes – : 1840: Part I. Fossil Mammalia, από τον Ρίτσαρντ Όουεν (Darwin's introduction) : 1839: Part II. Mammalia, του George Robert Waterhouse (Darwin on habits and ranges) * 1842: The Structure and Distribution of Coral Reefs http://digital.library.upenn.edu/webbin/gutbook/lookup?num=2690 * 1844: Geological Observations of Volcanic Islands http://digital.library.upenn.edu/webbin/gutbook/lookup?num=3054, (Γαλλική εκδοχή) * 1846: Geological Observations on South America http://digital.library.upenn.edu/webbin/gutbook/lookup?num=3620 * 1849: Geology from A Manual of scientific enquiry; prepared for the use of Her Majesty's Navy: and adapted for travellers in general., John F.W. Herschel ed. http://pages.britishlibrary.net/charles.darwin3/geology.html * 1851: A Monograph of the Sub-class Cirripedia, with Figures of all the Species. The Lepadidae; or, Pedunculated Cirripedes. http://pages.britishlibrary.net/charles.darwin4/liv_lepadidae/lepadidae01.html * 1851: A Monograph on the Fossil Lepadidae; or, Pedunculated Cirripedes of Great Britain http://pages.britishlibrary.net/charles.darwin4/fos_lepadidae/fos.lep.html * 1854: A Monograph of the Sub-class Cirripedia, with Figures of all the Species. The Balanidae (or Sessile Cirripedes); the Verrucidae, etc. http://pages.britishlibrary.net/charles.darwin4/liv_balanidae/balanidae_fm.html * 1854: A Monograph on the Fossil Balanidæ and Verrucidæ of Great Britain http://pages.britishlibrary.net/charles.darwin4/fos_balanidae/fos.balanidae.html * 1858: On the Perpetuation of Varieties and Species by Natural Means of Selection * 1859: On the Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, or the Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life * 1862: On the various contrivances by which British and foreign orchids are fertilised by insects http://pages.britishlibrary.net/charles.darwin3/orchids/orchids_fm.htm * 1868: Variation of Plants and Animals Under Domestication (PDF format), Vol. 1, Vol. 2 * 1871: The Descent of Man and Selection in Relation to Sex * 1872: The Expression of Emotions in Man and Animals http://charles-darwin.classic-literature.co.uk/the-expression-of-emotion-in-man-and-animals/ * 1875: Movement and Habits of Climbing Plants http://digital.library.upenn.edu/webbin/gutbook/lookup?num=2485 * 1875: Insectivorous Plants http://charles-darwin.classic-literature.co.uk/insectivorous-plants/ * 1876: The Effects of Cross and Self-Fertilisation in the Vegetable Kingdom http://charles-darwin.classic-literature.co.uk/the-effects-of-cross-and-self-fertilisation/ * 1877: The Different Forms of Flowers on Plants of the Same Species http://charles-darwin.classic-literature.co.uk/the-different-forms-of-flowers-on-plants/ * 1879: "Preface and 'a preliminary notice'" in Ernst Krause's Erasmus Darwin http://pages.britishlibrary.net/charles.darwin3/erasmus.html * 1880: The Power of Movement in Plants http://charles-darwin.classic-literature.co.uk/the-power-of-movement-in-plants/ * 1881: Formation of vegetable Mould Through the Action of Worms http://digital.library.upenn.edu/webbin/gutbook/lookup?num=2355 * 1887: Autobiography of Charles Darwin (Edited by his Son Francis Darwin) http://digital.library.upenn.edu/webbin/gutbook/lookup?num=2010 * 1958: Autobiography of Charles Darwin (Barlow, unexpurgated) Επιστολές *Αλληλογραφία του Κάρολου Δαρβίνου * 1887: Life and Letters of Charles Darwin, ed. Francis Darwin Volume I, Volume II * 1903: More Letters of Charles Darwin, ed. Francis Darwin and A.C. Seward Volume I, Volume II Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Εξελικτική Θεωρία *Φυσική Επιλογή Βιβλιογραφία *Charles Darwin, Voyage of the Beagle, (including Robert FitzRoy's Remarks with reference to the Deluge), (Penguin Books, London 1989) ISBN 0-14-043268-X *E. Janet Browne, Charles Darwin: Voyaging and The Power of Place (Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1995-2002). *Adrian Desmond and James Moore, Darwin (London: Michael Joseph, the Penguin Group, 1991). ISBN 0-7181-3430-3 *Richard Keynes, Fossils, Finches and Fuegians: Charles Darwin's Adventures and Discoveries on the Beagle, 1832-1836. ( London: HarperCollins, 2002). * Charles Darwin (1999) by John Patrick Michael Murphy * James Moore and Adrian Desmond, "Introduction", in The Descent of Man, and Selection in Relation to Sex (London: Penguin Classics, 2004). (Detailed history of Darwin's views on race, sex, and class) *Diane B. Paul, "Darwin, social Darwinism and eugenics," in Jonathan Hodge and Gregory Radick, eds., The Cambridge Companion to Darwin (Cambridge, England: Cambridge University Press, 2003), 214-239. *The Life and Letters of Charles Darwin, Ch. VIII, p. 274. New York, D. Appleton & Co., 1905 http://pages.britishlibrary.net/charles.darwin/texts/letters/letters1_08.html: quotation in which he describes himself as "agnostic" Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Νησιά Γκαλαπάγκος *Βιογραφικό *Έργα του Κάρολου Δαρβίνου στο Διαδίκτυο *Το συνολικό έργο του Δαρβίνου *Βιογραφία του Κάρολου Δαρβίνου στο Μουσείο Φυσικής Ιστορίας στο Λονδίνο * AboutDarwin.com * [http://www.bradburyac.mistral.co.uk/dar0.html Charles Darwin - the Truth? An investigation into the origins of The Origin of Species.] * Ο Δαρβίνος - στο Αμερικάνικο Μουσείο Φυσικής Ιστορίας * Οι φίλοι του Κάρολου Δαρβίνου * Το πορτραίτο του Δαρβίνου στο χαρτονόμισμα των 10 λιρών * Δώδεκα διαφορετικές προσωπογραφίες του Δαρβίνου στην National Portrait Gallery του Ηνωμένου Βασιλείου * BBC News: "Darwin family repeat flower count" * Examine Darwin's crustacean collection online * Σύντομη βιογραφία του Δαρβίνου *Έργα του Δαρβίνου *Stephen Jay Gould, "Η Εξέλιξη ως Γεγονός και Θεωρία". *Κάρολος Δαρβίνος Category: Βιολόγοι Γης